Familiar Stranger
by Yankee1
Summary: Emma's confusion about Adam's Past turns a rebellious move into a dangerous, yet moving, event.


Mystery Man.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MX, and if I did, I would be down at the set everyday to drool over Jesse. Therefore, they try to keep me away as much as possible.  
  
There was a cool breeze that day, as Emma strolled down an almost empty street. She bundled up in her strained red leather jacket; it was form fitting, and gently hugged her slim waist. It came down a little past her hip, and became a flattering addition to her jean skirt. Hurrying down the pavement, she kept reminding herself that she needed to be back at the Sanctuary before anyone would get worried, having forgotten to leave the message that she'd be out that nite. She shivered slightly, and wondered if she should have worn a heavier jacket. The gray clouds whispered to her in the wind, and she clasped her hands tightly against her stomach, trying to keep warm. She could've sworn that the sharp chill of the autumn weather wouldn't be here for at least a while yet..at least, that is what Adam's "weather-predictor" (as she liked to call it) said. "Ha!" She laughed to herself. Maybe Adam was wrong for once!  
  
It wouldn't have been the first time, although, she never dreamed to call him on it. Adam was always right, always brilliant, always knew exactly what was going to happen and how to take care of it. Adam had been a mystery to her: his past was always surprising, and at times, strangely shocking. Although she had laughed and joked with Shalimar when Danielle came into the picture, the thought of Adam designing the pods and subdermal governors that had become the No. 1 spot in all of Mutant X's worries and fears seemed unimaginable. The differing aspects of his personality had scared her, especially when he had so easily turned on them, both when he had amnesia and when Charlotte had altered his entire personality. Yet, that was what frightened her most, the fact that those emotions and traits didn't come from nowhere: they were brewing inside of him all the time. She sighed heavily, although a smile was perched on her lips. That's just who he was. The genius, the father, the teacher, the lover, the anti-hero. That was Adam.  
  
She shrugged the thoughts of Adam aside, because she didn't want to dwell on them. In fact, that was the exact reason she had left the Sanctuary that day, because the idea of being cooped up with a man she had "unidentified" feelings for didn't sit well with her. She wasn't sure how she viewed him, because their relationship was on so many more levels than just a mastermind and mentor: he was her friend. And sometimes, she sensed a subtle sentiment inside herself that, just perhaps, he was more. But again, she waved that idea, and moved on. She tried to crowd her mind with things about Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan, her new abilities.anything, yet every thought was somehow associated to Adam, leaving her desperate for a topic that didn't require his presence. But everything in her life was now connected to Adam.  
  
She soon grew frustrated, not only realizing that Adam was in complete control of her life, but she had suddenly become a predictable 23 year old, the kind she never thought she'd be. Or wanted to be. Her dissatisfaction was growing wildly, as she thought of the way she had used to be, wandering around without a care and no curfew by which to acknowledge. She had seldom friends then, of course, but she enjoyed that because there was no one to tie her down. Remembering how she use to flee from town to town, taking odd jobs in department stores, her face grew into a big grin, when the fun memories popped into her mind. Looking ahead, she noticed that the way to "home" wasn't far now, and all she needed was to go straight for two more blocks. Her pace slowed down, until she was inching along the sidewalk. She kept noticing how the corner seemed so much more interesting and exciting than it had ever seen before. The anticipation heightening, as her curiosity was getting the better of her, thinking that around the corner something was waiting for her, waiting ever so patiently for her to turn, and experience what the world had to offer her, at least, that she hadn't already taken. Her pulse was quickening, and she bit her lip (she only did that in the moments she was unsure, confused, or nervous). She knew that the team would miss her, maybe even Adam, but she had to know what was going on in the world.for had to be missing out on something. Forgetting about the Sanctuary, Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, and finally Adam, she took a deep breath.  
  
..and turned left.  
  
BUT, hidden in the shadows, one block ahead, someone was waiting in the shadows for her. ````````````````  
  
To Be Continued..please R/R!! If I get so inspired, someone please tell me what I should do with this Adam/Emma thing! Mentor or Lover? Does she really like Jesse/Brennan, and is reflecting that on Adam? Does Adam like Emma, or are his feelings elsewhere, if anywhere at all? 


End file.
